Another one Bites the Dust
by Reposhillo
Summary: A alternate retelling of the events that transpired after Rukia defeated the 16th Arrancar Di Roy Rinker.


**A/N: As the summary says, my retelling of what happened after Rukia defeated Di Roy. Hint hint Grimmruki because crackships are the best. Probably gonna be a two-shot. Based on the song Elastic Heart by Sia.**

 **I don't own any of the characters**

 **Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated.**

* * *

She skirted around, the ribbon from her Zanpaktou's shikai trailing behind her, fluttering through the heat of battle. Violet hues glistened yet remained hardened as she lashed out, her opponent easily blocking her attack with nothing but his hand. The petite woman grit her teeth and used the momentum to push herself back away from him. She landed ever so gracefully as the white ribbon enveloped around her frame.

"Is that all you got Shinigami? Thats really kinda sad…" The masked man grunted, rubbing the back of his head with one hand as the other remained in his pocket. "Hard to believe Di Roy got himself killed so quickly."

Rukia's eyes narrowed, and her grip on her Zanpaktou tightened. How dare he! Yes, Rukia knew she was no match for this particular Arrancar, as he was world's apart from the last one she had defeated only a little while before. Her only choices were to flee or to stall him until back up arrived. However, Rukia didn't take kindly to being taken lightly, and the Arrancar before her acted so casually, as if she wasn't worth being taken seriously. Like she was nothing. A rare burst of anger engulfed her heart and she drew her hand back.

"Hold your tongue Arrancar. I'm not finished yet!" With that declaration she whipped her Zanpaktou in front of her, tilting it as she muttered the chant for her first dance and shunpoed to his side, swiping the air around them as the icy circle emerged from the ground. She stepped to the side as the ice started to engulf his legs, just like it had the Arrancar before him. The Arrancar behind her however, stood his ground even as the ice traveled up the expanse of his lower body, eyes widened for a second before he simply whipped a burst of his spiritual pressure at the ground, shattering the ice into small glittering shards.

Rukia knew she shouldn't have been surprised, but to see her attack come undone with such ease tore a gasp from her throat before she regained her composure. She needed to get some distance between her and the teal-haired man.

A few quick steps and Rukia scaled a nearby telephone pole with ease, gaining distance as well as elevation. She peered down at the Arrancar, who had turned his upper body towards her direction. Her brought her Zanpaktou in front of her to block in case he decided to dash at her like the previous one, the white ribbon dancing widely around and over her in the night wind.

A smirk actually tugged at the Arrancar's lips as cerulean eyes drank in the rather ethereal sight above him. The short Shinigami wasn't exactly an eyesore, and the way her black robes along with her hair stood out against the moon resting behind her as well as the pure white Zanpaktou she held in her hands made for quite a sight. Sure it wasn't like she was really a challenge for him but it was better than being stuck fighting a human, as he remembered two of them from Ulquiorra's report.

"Hey Shinigami. What's your name?" He asked casually, turning so that he was fully facing her direction.

Violet hues shone before she took a leap into the air, her Zanpaktou almost seeming to glow in the night as she brought it down onto the ground in front of her.

"Kuchiki Rukia." She spoke calmly, even though it was obvious to both just how tense her body was. A stream of ice followed forth from the sword, nearing him quickly. The Arrancar decided to humor her as he took a few steps back to dodge it.

"Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Nice to meet ya'." He grinned, before it faltered as he noticed the ground beneath him starting to glow like it had previously.

Grimmjow didn't hide his faint surprise. ' _So she lead me into a trap huh?'_ He thought with a frown. _'Nice trick, but..'_

"That attack is pretty and all but it ain't gonna do shit" Grimmjow countered as he once again broke free from the ice. "You better try something else woman, or else-"

A white ribbon whirling around was caught in the corner of his eye, and he looked up just in time to see the Shinigami swipe her sword down. He brought his hand up to block, and couldn't believe he could actually feel it piercing through his hierro. The Shinigami dragged her blade down his skin, leaving a thin slash as she did so before she jumped back.

Rukia expected quite a few things. She expected him to curse at her for her trickery, or mock her for the minimal damage she had caused to his arm, as she had only managed to leave a gash on his forearm. She did not expect the Arrancar, the Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, to throw his head back and give a hearty laugh. He settled himself down quickly, and turned glowering Cerulean eyes to her. "Alright, looks like I underestimated you, _Rukia."_

The way he practically purred out her name made a chill dance its way up Rukia's spine. This was not good, and she still couldn't sense Ichigo or anyone else close enough by to help her.

"But I think it's my turn now." His tone spoke volumes of what she had been dreading as he lunged forward with such speed that Rukia didn't even have time to evade as she felt his finger's pierce her abdomen, followed by the rest of her hand.

"D-Damn it…" She spat, eyes closing as she struggled to bear through the searing pain in her stomach.

"Wish I had more time to play with ya', but I ain't got all night so-" Once again, Grimmjow was cut off as the small Shinigami grasped at his wrist while piercing the ground with her sword to keep her standing. She tried in vain to tug his hand out of her body, only succeeding in wrestling out the lower half of his palm.

Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow. He didn't expect her to still be conscious, let alone still trying to fight him. He certainly didn't expect for her to swipe at him once more with her sword, slicing through the top part of his jacket and leaving a thin cut across his collarbone. He stepped back, tearing his hand away from her as she collapsed onto her knees, panting.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it because the next thing he knew there was a distraught voice shouting the petite Shinigami's name and a mass of orange and black came flying at him. He brought his hand up to block a rather large blade, held by none other than the Substitute Shinigami Ulquiorra had spared.

He hit the kid with a burst of his spiritual pressure to drive him up into the air, and took his chance to glance back at Rukia. She was lying on her side, and what he assumed was her gigai with a mod soul was tending to her. He returned his gaze to the orange-haired Shinigami, deciding to goad him into fighting with his Bankai. He even threw Rukia in there to provoke him further.

It worked, and as the boy released his Bankai, Grimmjow brought up his blood-stained hand to his face, tongue darting out to brush along his fingertips. He grinned, exposing his fangs.

 _'Tasty, I kinda want more.'_ He thought with a grin before he readied himself against his new opponent. _'She tastes like blackberries.'_


End file.
